


Surprise

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe walks in on Barry and Len kissing. Funny enough he isn't the one the most surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

There was always one major rule when it came to dating for those who lived under the West roof. That was no making out on the couch. Joe never had to worry about his children having sex in the house, their boyfriends were always too afraid when they found out he was a cop plus his children were good. Iris would never risk that sort of thing at such a young age and Barry was always a romantic. Joe had over heard Barry one time telling Iris how he wanted it to be with ‘the one’. So the only real rule was no making out in the living room. Iris sometimes forgot but Barry was always mindful and never even kissed his boyfriend when someone might walk in. That was why when Joe walked in after work one day he was expecting that his twenty-five year old would be hanging with his friends, not pressing close to another man in a tight lip lock on the couch. Crossing his arms Joe frowned and cleared his throat. Barry jumped back in shock, looking just like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Leonard Snart looked up with a similar look.

“Uh, hey Joe. You’re back early.” Barry tried to play off.

“Barry.” Joe spoke in that ‘you are in trouble’ tone. Barry’s face flushed a darker red.

“Listen Jo-”

“What is the first rule about dating in this house?” Joe demanded, interrupting Barry. Barry blinked in confusion.

“Uh…”

“No making out in the living room or anywhere else someone could walk in. Either break it up or go somewhere else.” Joe took off his shoes, grabbing the remote and sitting in his chair, turning on the game.

“What?” He asked as both men just stared.

“I was… kind of expecting anger and a gun?”

“Barry I knew the two of you had been seeing each other for the last three months now.” It was funny almost seeing Leonard Snart of all people looking surprised and sheepish.

“You, uh, did?”

“Yes. I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“So no threats?” Barry asked hopefully.

“Oh there will be. No one dates my kids without getting the talk at some point, but not tonight. It was a long day. You can stay or go, your choice.” Joe turned back to the screen, watching as Snart and Barry shared a quiet conversation. The two readjusted themselves, Barry leaning into Snart’s side as they watched.

“Want a beer?” Joe asked as the commercials came on.

“Please.” Snart responded.

“Nah.” came a slightly sleepy reply from Barry. Joe handed one to Snart who gave a nod in thanks.

“Just curious. Does this mean you’ll be helping out more?”

“I’m not going to let Barry get himself killed.” came the response. Joe chuckled. That wasn’t a no.


End file.
